To Catch A Thief
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: "Its Dean Ambrose. I can out smart him" Danasia/Seth Rollins


**This was requested by NESSAANCALIME6913.**

 **So apparently when I said please do not send in any requests that means send me some... So let me repeat myself. PLEASE DO NOT SEND ME ANY REQUESTS! I have a lot of them that I need to finish. Thank you.**

* * *

 **So this isn't the original plot it was supposed to be about WrestleMania but that's long gone plus I was getting writers block with the past plot sooooo yeah this happened. Seth's girlfriend's name is Danaisa (dah-nay-ji-aah) just trying to be helpful!**

 **I OWN NOTHING BITCHES!**

* * *

"THAT BASTERD!"

Danaisa Orton sat in the corner of the locker room as she watched her boyfriend Seth Rollins pace back and forth after practically throwing a fit a half hour ago on Monday Night Raw.

It all started yesterday when Dean Ambrose stole the WWE World Heavyweight Championship like a common criminal. Seth didn't sleep at all that night, he just sat in bed and complained on the phone to Lord knows who. And then the next night in a fit of a rage he told The Authority that he didn't need them. So Triple H and Stephanie McMahon decided that they wouldn't help him... at all.

After that happened Seth went absolutely crazy. He was throwing furniture and cursing at anybody who dare get in his way. Poor Emma was left in tears after she accidentally bumped into him. Poor girl.

And her brother Randy Orton didn't help matters, laughing at Seth every time he passed him in the hallways. Real loving brother she had.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS?! THAT SON OF A BITCH HAS MY TITLE!" Seth yelled as he picked up a chair and threw it across the room.

"Seth, come on now. You'll get your title back" Danaisa said trying to clam Seth down. She had never seen him so worked up before.

"When? We both know Dean Ambrose like the back of our hand! He's not giving that title back anytime soon!" Seth said jerking his hand threw his hair, pulling some out.

"SETH! Stop doing that! Your going to pull all of your hair out!" Danaisa worried pulling Seth's arm so he sat down next to her.

"I can try to get your title back" Danaisa mumbled.

"How?" Seth asked raising his head.

"Its Dean Ambrose. I can out smart him"

* * *

Danasia hid in the corner and watched as Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns took pictures with the championship. The sticky handed bastard.

10 selfie's later, Roman Reigns sat the title down as he and Dean left.

 _Seriously?_ Danasia thought. _Their just going to leave the title there? In a arena full of superstars and Lord knows who else running around and their just going to leave it on a crate?!_

 _No wonder The Authority didn't want him with the title._

Danasia walked over to the title and picked it up.

 _This was to easy_

Suddenly a net came down on top of her and the title was snatched from her hands.

"THE FUCK!?" Danasia yelled as she heard Roman and Dean laughing.

"Did you really think I would leave The World Heavyweight Championship Title on a crate?" Dean asked putting the title on his shoulder.

"Knowing you, yes I did think that. But seriously Dean? A net?"

"They call me the Lunatic Fringe baby, I'm just leaving up to the name." Dean laughed as Roman took the net off of her.

Danasia flipped them off as she stomped down the hall, she'd get that title back.

"LOVE YOU TOO DARLING" she heard Dean yell after her.

This isn't over.

* * *

After multiple attempts to trick Dean that failed horribly, Danasia finally came up with a plan that was bound to work.

The help of a blonde.

Danaisa walked into catering and looked around, she has to be in here somewhere since she wasn't in the divas locker room or the makeup room. After standing there for about two minutes she finally spotted her in the corner with a water body.

"I need your help"

Summer Rae shot her head up in the direction of the voice.

"Danaisa? What's wrong?" Summer asked as Danaisa took a seat.

"We need to get Seth's title back" Danaisa said taking Summer's water.

"Why us?" Summer asked as she watched Danaisa take a sip of her water.

"Because I need somebody to distract Dean while I take the title" Danaisa whispered

Summer looked around nervously. "I dunno Dana, he's pretty crazy"

"Oh come on! Pleaseeeeeeeee!" Danaisa begged.

"Oh fine! But if he hits me-"

"Lighten up Sum, he's not going to hurt you!" Danaisa interrupted shaking her head.

"Let's just get this over with!" Summer said snatching her water and leaving the room.

* * *

"Why did I agree to this?"

"Because you love me"

"Yeah... that's the reason"

Danaisa laughed and threw her arm across Summer's shoulders. "What? Are you scared?"

Summer snorted. "Of course not! I'm not afraid of anybody, especially not some title stealing, random yelling, t-shirt and jean wearing lunatic!"

"Sure, well there he is remember the plan?" Danaisa asked as she and Summer hid behind a stack of creates.

"Of course I do, I'm not dumb" Summer said rolling her eyes.

"Then go and work your stuff girl!"

Summer laughed and pulled her dress down revealing more of her breast before sashaying over to Ambrose.

"Hello Ambrose" Summer purred sexily.

Dean raised an eyebrow as Summer twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "You lost Blondie?"

"Nope" Summer said placing her hand on his shoulder.

This time both eyebrows went up when Summer slid her hand into his back pocket. "your pretty foreword aren't you sweetheart?"

Summer responded with a lick to the shell of his ear and Dean growled, he picked her up and placed her on the creates as his lips came crashing down on hers.

Danaisa looked on in amazement as Summer and Dean's tongue battled. Damn she was good.

"What are you doing?"

Danasia almost screamed at the sound of her brothers voice.

"What do you want, Randy?"

"What are you doing?" he repeated

"I'm about to take Seth's title back, why?"

"Well it tools like your watching them make out like some kind of pervert"

"Goodbye Randall" she said waving him off.

"Good luck" Randy muttered

And just like that he was gone. Danasia would never understand how he did that.

Danasia tip toed past the two and grabbed the title that Dean carelessly left laying on the floor. Idiot.

After looking over her shoulder to make sure Dean didn't see her, Danasia ran down the hall and out of sight.

Summer smirked into the kiss, she couldn't believe that worked! Just as she was about to break the kiss and leave Dean grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.

"You don't think I don't know what you two just did? I saw your little friend take MY title" Dean whispered in her ear.

"What are you going to do?" Summer asked while Dean unzipped her dress.

"Finish what we started"

* * *

Danasia sat on the bed in her and Seth's bedroom waiting for in to come back to the hotel. She texted in half in hour ago telling him she had a "surprise" waiting for him once he arrived.

What was that surprise? His title wrapped around her naked waist.

Danasia couldn't wait to see the look on Seth's face when he walks into the room, it was going to be priceless.

The door opened and Danasia smiled, yep priceless.

Seth stood in complete shock as Danasia smirked. "Guess what I got?"

Seth walked over and sat on the bed next to her. "How'd you get it?" Seth asked as he ran his hand over the title.

"It was pretty easy actually, I just had Summer Rae distract Dean while I took the title" Danasia shrugged

Seth nodded and unhooked the title from her waist. "Let's get rid of that" Seth sat the title in a chair and took off his shirt and pants before crawling back onto the bed and kissing Danasia passionately.

Danasia moaned as Seth started to rub her nipples, making them as hard as a bullet. Seth then started to kiss and suck at a sensitive part of her neck making her moan even louder. He smirked as he traveled lower, locking his lips around her nipple and sucking hard.

"God Seth!" Danasia moaned gripping his hair. Only Seth could make her feel so incredibly good.

Seth moved over to the other nipple and repeated his actions. Danasia tightened her grip on his hair as he licked and sucked before kissing down her body dipping his tongue into her navel making her giggle. He continued his journey down her beautiful body until he reached his destination.

He grabbed her legs, pulled them apart, leaned down and took a long slow lick.

"FUCCCCCCCK!" Danasia moaned practically pulling Seth's hair out. Her hips jerked up as Seth started to lick faster sliding his finger inside of her.

"Seth please!" Danasia begged pushing her auburn hair out of her face.

"Please what, sweetheart?" Seth teased adding another finger.

"Fuck me!"

"So inpatient" Seth said has he took of his boxers and sank inside of her.

"Damn you feel good!" Seth gasped as he pounded into her.

Danasia couldn't even say anything, all she could do was moan and scratch her nails down Seth's back. Seth started to move his hips faster as Danasia threw her head back as she felt her orgasm approaching fast.

"Fuck Seth, I'm gonna cum" Danaisa moaned moving her hips with his.

"Me too Dana, cum for me beautiful" Seth said leaning down and sucking on her nipple.

Danasia screamed his name as she came, Seth came right after her gasping her name as the after shock washed though them. Seth pulled out of her and laid down next to her pulling her close.

"I love you" Seth whispered in her ear. "And thanks for getting my title back"

"No problem babe, it was nothing at all..."

* * *

 **Hope** **you enjoyed!**

 **And remember DON'T SEND ME ANY REQUESTS! THANK YOU.**


End file.
